


Queen To E∞

by TheBigCat



Category: Chess (Board Game)
Genre: Chess, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Wrapping Paper, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigCat/pseuds/TheBigCat
Summary: ...although, honestly, it would be very helpful if your friend would stop showing off. You're more than slightly certain that the chess pieces are supposed to remainonthe board.
Relationships: Chess Player & Chess Player
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Queen To E∞

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/gifts).

> I saw your prompt on the Wrapping Paper post and I just couldn't help myself.


End file.
